Fwb
by don't try to escape
Summary: Kejadian laknat itu menghantarkannya untuk mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke, lantas akan sejauh apakah hubungan tanpa label ini? SasuSaku. Rated M for content.
1. Prolog

_**Fwb.**_

_by don't try to escape_

SasuSaku fanfic - a Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: They're all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, i don't take any financial benefits from this.

Beware of _bitchy charas!seductive/slut!not typical ordinary porn lol!_

_Also, happy reading?_

.

_**Prolog.**_

.

Sakura merasa, semuanya begitu membosankan. Menjengahkan, tidak ada yang menarik. Bahkan untuk sekedar tantangan adu jotos atau judi apalah itu. Ia ingin memakluminya, namun hidupnya tak sampai sesampah itu untuk berpasrah diri dengan yang ada. Bukannya ingin jadi biang keladi terus, tapi memang beginilah caranya menikmati hidup.

"Woi jidat lebar, kau ini melamun terus!"

Sentakan dengan tenaga gorilla, menubruk pundak si pinky. Ingin marah lantas malas mengucap, delikan tajam pun jadi jawaban.

"Kau itu, sudah tau ku lagi cerita malah diem aja! Dengerin kek!"

Sahabatnya, si rambut pirang berikat ponytail itu masih semangat mengomel. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya sinis, kakinya bergerak ingin mendepak si pinky-namun keduluan.

"Geez, udahlah. Apalagi sih, otakmu ini isinya cuma cowok melulu. Bisa mati bosan aku, story tellingnya nanti aja." Desak Sakura keberatan, dengan kaki menahan pergerakan si pirang. "Toh, si rambut merah itu tak akan tertarik juga denganmu! Terima fakta!"

Putaran bola mata jengah tak terelakkan, Ino Yamanaka mengibas kuncir kudanya kuat-kuat. "Heh sampah, harusnya kau sadar diri. Kau itu yang mikir, siapa kemarin yang ngejar Gaara-senpai terus dibuang gitu aja hah? Begitu dia bales perasaan kau, malah ga dianggap!" Ino menatapnya makin sengit, ice teanya dibiarkan meleleh membasahi tapak meja. "Udah bagus ada yang mau, banyak gaya! Mending buat aku aja dari awal, kalo kau ga mau!"

Tersangka, Sakura Haruno tak ingin ambil pusing. Sudah tau topik sensitif, masih aja dibahas. Otak si pirang memang sudah gesrek, tak ada guna meladeni pikirnya.

"Woi, mau kemana! Katanya mau bayarin hari ini! Pinky sialan!"

Makiannya hanya didengar selewat, masuk kanan keluar kiri. Bodo amat, siapa suruh malah bantu rusakin moodnya. Rasanya, ia butuh pelepas penat lebih hari ini. Pikirnya, sembari melangkah ke koridor depan.

'Memang apa yang salah dengan bermain lelaki? Toh ini kan atas dasar suka sama suka juga, kenapa lantas jadi nampak semuanya salahku!?' Si pinky berpikir kesal, nyaris bergumam karenanya. Tapak sepatu ketsnya digesek makin keras, menyisakan suara srek kencang di koridor sepi.

"Harusnya si brengsek merah itu mengakuinya, dia yang maksa juga!" Omelan nyata tersembur juga, oh sialan Sakura hampir melewati lokernya sendiri.

Clak, kaclak.

Rentetan kunci dalam satu gantungan bergemerincing, saat dimasukan ke lubang dan ditarik berderit kecil. Dalam satu pandangan, sekali lihat pun orang akan menyebut lantang tempat sampah. Yaampun, sudah berapa lama Sakura meninggalkan lokernya berantakan?

'Geez, sampah ini.' Tangannya menarik kuat sebuah foto yang melekat di pintu dalam loker. Fotonya dengan si merah, dengan pose ciuman lidah tak senonoh. Bisa-bisanya dia masih simpan, padahal sudah pembersihan total kemarin. Ya, mungkin karna efek keseringan bolos. Sudah loker tak terurus, ia harus terus menyogok Kakashi-sensei untuk daftar absen dan nilai. Sialan benar, matanya iritasi melihat tumpukan kertas dan buku yang hampir berdebu, menyatu dengan pengap loker yang lama tak dibuka.

"Hah, bangsat!" Mendecih kesal, jemarinya meremas foto itu kuat-kuat. Sudah berlalu nyaris sebulan. Tapi masih saja, bekas maupun berkasnya dimana-mana. Sakura meyakini lambat laun kewarasannya bisa terbalik, kalau terus begini.

Clang! Klak!

Pintu loker yang ditutup paksa, berdebum kencang. Rasa tak nyaman di hati terus mengganjal, seiring dengan tangannya yang mendekap sesuatu lalu cepat dikantonginya.

'Sial, aku berakhir memakainya lagi.'

Gumamnya dalam hati, setelah mengunci loker. Membatin naas, jemarinya meremas lebih kuat foto lecek dalam telapak tangan. Berdampingan dengan sebungkus obat perangsang.

.

.

.

_**To be continued.**_

_**A/N:**_

Chap 1 will be updated later, as i have the mood for writing the whole chap lol. Also its a long time, w/o writing. Just testing ma pathetic skill and grammar, well and it turns out like this.. Not usually write straight pair too, but kinda interesting..

Lemme know your thoughts, just drop it here.


	2. Chapter 1- Meet u

_**Fwb.**_

_by don't try to escape_

SasuSaku fanfic - a Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: They're all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, i don't take any financial benefits from this.

Beware of _bitchy charas!seductive/slut!not typical ordinary porn lol!_

_Also, happy reading?_

.

_**Chapter 1. Meet u.**_

.

'Hahah, si tolol ini. Apa yang kulakukan?' Sakura dalam hati meratap, bertapa ditutup kloset duduk. Bungkusan serbuk bening di tangan jadi fokus awal. Bagai maniak, ditelisik macam apa.

Tak cukup ditimang, kembali dibalik, kembali ke putaran awal. Remasan kuat jadi penutup. Bungkus lecak tak memberi efek apapun; rupa butir tetap utuh, porsi yang sama juga.

"Fuuuucckkk!"

Nyaris Sakura menjerit, namun bilik toilet tak kedap suara. Bego memang, namun apa dikata. Sudah terlampau sumpek, tak bisa berpikir jernih selayaknya. Jari jemari bertautan, masih merecoki bungkusnya. Landaan kebingungan tak kunjung selesai,

Cekokan racun tak seberapa, tak akan membuat overdosis?

Kalau overdosis, bisa dinikmati lagi tak?

Gumaman tak jelas mengisi bilik, akibat gelisah; teman baru selama dua bulannya senang mengusik. Sinkronisasi tak terjadi nyata, bimbang memutuskan apapun. Ikut hati, tak sampai hati. Melenceng ke otak, gebuan keinginan tak sanggup ditangkal lagi. Lantas, harus bagaimana?

Cklak.

Samping dinding toilet berguncang, pertanda tak sendiri disana. Seseorang membuka kenop pintu, cukup kasar. Harusnya, Sakura tak mendekam disini bersama frustasinya.

Ckiitt! Kaclak!

Menangkap suara lagi, Sakura yakin kini bersumber dari pintu toilet depan. Derapan langkah menjejak terpaksa, susulan suara berdebum setelahnya.

Nafas sesak berhembus beradu, meyakinkan ada dua pemilik langkah saling bersahutan.

"Ck, lepasin! Jangan disini!"

Nyaring dengan tinggi membuncah, alis Sakura sukses bertaut. Dalam diam menyerngit heran, namun memantau situasi.

"Ga usah sok naif gitu, siapa yang meraba pahaku terus 'ha?" Si lelaki dengan suara berat, menantang lawan bicaranya. "Kalau ingin, bilang aja." Kecupan panas terdengar selanjutnya, disusul dengan lenguhan kecil. Baru sadar ada yang janggal; suaranya terasa familiar..?

"Ya, ck. Kenapa harus disini. Ugh-" suara lembut perempuan menjawab, di tengah melakukan entah apa. Sakura memasang telinga, kecupan makin keras. Terdengar beruntun mesra, memanjang dan stabil. "Ini.. Shh, kan bisa-ah! Nej-" tak salah lagi, bukan kecupan biasa. Gesekan kain yang beradu alasannya, kecupan panjang yang pasti menimbulkan bercak merah.

"Just try new things, uhmm-" Tarikan nafas dalam terdengar berat, lambat cepat jadi kacau. "Can we?" Percikan keinginan terselubung membuncah. Akibatnya, gemeresak terdengar makin banyak. Makin intense, hingga Sakura menyakini apapun ini tak akan selesai dengan cepat.

"Khh.. Nej.."

Lingkup toilet yang sempit jadi saksi mata. Berterimakasih banyaklah, celah antar bilik toilet cukup untuk leluasa menguping. Tetap tak puas, badan ikut mencondong maju. Apa yang diduga, ternyata lebih.

"Umhh, mmncchh... Hhh-mpphh.."

Irisnya menilik seksama, berlutut tapi jemari terkepal. Usaha menggelengkan kepala percuma, pusing kepalang ingin makin menjadi. Nafas yang ditarik lebih berat berkat suhu naik drastis. Kemeja penyebab gerah ingin ditanggalkan. Lidah menjilat bibir kering sendiri, gatal ikut bermain juga.

"Hmmhh, ugh. Umhhh.." desahan depresif memuncak sesaat, lalu melemah.

Bruk! Dang!

Refleks mundur teratur, sentakan serangan jantung hampir memicu. Wow, tak puas dengan memonopoli toilet sekolah, kini menubruk biliknya juga? Tanda sadar akan kehadirannya mau pamer, atau urat malu sudah putus bercinta di toilet guru?

Ragu muncul kembali, namun gelapnya mata hampir membutakan diri. Sudah diberi pendengaran gratis, masa di sia-siakan? Kata batinnya, seiring tangan diluar kendali; bergerilya diatas paha panasnya.

"Mhhh, sinii.. Ahh-ya!"

Lenguhan nakal mengudara, oksigen direbut paksa. Gemerusuk aksi keduanya makin menggugah batin, dipandu gemerincing sekat pintu. Lama kelamaan, suara tak cukup beradu. Tak puas berisik memadu kasih, bayang kaki muncul dari sekat bawah pintu.

Berhempitan, dengkul tumpang tindih, gesek menggesek.

Sialan, jemari Sakura gatal memainkan clitnya.

"Mchh, mpmhh.."

Lenguhan kini berbarengan, lengkap dengan tarikan nafas berat. Kepalanya terasa agak berat, Sakura tak mau ambil pusing berlutut dengan jemari bermain dibawah sana. Merunduk, surai pink menjadi tirai wajah gelegak nafsu.

Klak-klakk. Srrt.

Gemerincing ikat pinggang dilepas, susulan tarikan kasar resleting begitu jelas. Himpitan kaki tepat di depan mata lengket peluh, geraman nafsu si lelaki tak kunjung usai. Nampak sibuk menandai yang tak seharusnya.

'Fuck!' kelopak mata refleks tertutup, Sakura hampir menemukan 'titik' itu.

Braaakk!

Gedubrak keras menghantam kloset, Sakura tercekat kaget, lagi. Alisnya bertaut sengit, menyerngit pening. Tak bisa mencerna yang terjadi, kepala digeleng kuat. Helai pinknya berantakan, pening sisa gelegak nafsu melekat rapi.

'What the hell..'

Perlahan, sapphirenya membuka. Spot jantung dua kali dalam sehari itu buruk. Lantas, sejak kapan orang tak diundang ini ada 'disini'?

Samar gemeresak beradu cepat lalu hilang, tiba-tiba hening total. Ganjilnya hening diinterupsi tepukan jidat. Sial, apa yang telah terjadi?

Tik tok.

Tik tok.

Tik tok. Ti-

Klak! Dang!

"Geez, dammit!"

Air muka kesal terpampang nyata, gebrakan pintu bilik jadi saksi.

"Bangsat, kagok gini.."

Gemeletak dagu diangkat. Pantulan cermin mendelik balik, kapal pecah definisi baru; kemeja lecek basah peluh, rok tersingkap kacau, tampilan paha putih dengan kaos kaki melorot jadi fokus.

'Sial.'

Bibir merah digigit kesal, helai pink lembut dibiarkan teracak kusut, melengos pergi.

Tanpa menyadari, sepasang mata tajam mengekor tiap langkahnya.

.

.

.

Berhenti berkelut seorang diri, Sakura Haruno mengibaskan surai pink basahnya. Percikan air menetesi kemeja putih dihiraukan, demikian rintik berbayang di kaca wastafel. Aliran keran ditutup, tarikan nafas panjang menyusul.

"Haaahhhhh."

Menyerah, setelah tarik dan hembus nafas ketiga kali, kelopak mata dibuka paksa. Hawa dingin menusuk di kepala tak berefek banyak, membuatnya merasa menyedihkan. Tenggorokan kian terasa menganjal, air keran tak mampu melegakan dahaganya.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Temetes air dari keran tak tertutup rapat, tetiba jadi fokus perhatian. Lainnya, pikiran melalang buana entah kemana.

"Ayolah.."

Percik frustasi membumbung di nada, jengah dengan rasa ganjil dibawah sana. Tak sudi menerima fakta kepalang 'basah', tidak juga biasa dengan kekangan ketat di dada. Oke, maumu apa?

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Cukup lama, terhitung dari kala terakhir melakukan. Karenanya, otak tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Reka adegan kaset rusak diputar berulang, memori laknat yang ingin dikubur dalam. Kian lama makin menjadi, tak bisa berhenti merindukan apa yang telah terjadi. Saat-saat itu, kala ciuman terlontar dari ringan hingga basah, jilatan merindu di sekujur tubuh, monopoli bercak cinta di paha dalam dan leher. Ah sial.

"Nghh."

Bergidik sadar, Sakura menepis kepalanya kuat. Yang terjadi sesaat tak bisa dipahami lagi, otaknya cukup konslet. Tubuh tak mendengar apapun instruksi dari otak maupun hati, hanya bertingkah sesukanya; gejolak menggelegak lagi, ditahan dengan tegukan keras.

Urgentsasi sistem cuci otak, tahap 5. Parah.

Tahap keputus-asaan hampir dimulai, cepat mengantisipasi dengan ronggohan saku. Ketikan jemari tak pikir panjang, tak rumit juga;

Re: baca.

To: Babi

'Pastikan kursiku kosong, dan tasku disana.

Ps: 8pm, bar Choriki. Aku yang bayar.'

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau, Sakura Haruno!?"

Well, ia tak pernah menyukai nada lantang itu, penuh intimidasi serta amarah. Serentetan kata lain menyembur kencang lantas dianggap angin lewat. Ayolah, niat berbaik hati mengambil kelas dua jam sebelum bel pulang berdering-'masa tidak diapresiasi?

Lalu, yang benar sa-

"Hei, Haruno!"

Berjengit sedikit, Sakura merenggangkan kepalan di buku jarinya.

"Ya, ya. Tak lihat aku basah begini, dari UKS." jawabnya asal, sibuk mendelik kepada seseorang yang merebut daerah teritorialnya. Dari seberang sana, Ino menunjuk-nunjuk smartphonenya; gesture 'cek balasanku', atau apalah itu persetan. Cih babi itu, tak bisa diandalkan.

Asuma mengusap rambutnya lelah, mendelik tajam yang pasti dihiraukan. Ingin lanjut memaki namun tak sampai hati, berakhir mengekor pandangan muridnya.

"Ya, itu teman sebangkumu yang 'baru'."

Putaran bola mata tak terelakkan. Well, sejak kapan senseinya alih profesi jadi cenayang dadakan?

Tak setuju, jemarinya menoreh kesal ke pojok-

"Tunggu apalagi?" Asuma mulai meninggi lagi.

Sial benar.

Kesal dikecam mutlak, Sakura dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya. Debuman di sepatu menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas, namun titik fokus perhatian si pinky tetap tidak terpecah; empat baris dari depan, paling belakang dan ambil posisi dekat jendela.

Sialan benar, baru jadi murid baru saja sudah mengambil alih tempat favoritnya. Celanya, lamat-lamat.

"Woi."

Detik jarum jam mengisi keheningan kelas, naas respon.

Mulai jengah, intonasinya dinaikan, "Woi!"

Memang tak dapat diuntung, jangankan menoleh. Bergerak seinci pun tidak, no respon at all.

Brakk!

Suara jeruji kursi beradu dengan keramik menjerit, Sakura jadi tersangka dengan raut kesal tak terbendung. Hebatnya, si korban tak menanggapi dengan seksama. Sekedar menarik kursi ke posisi semula, menarik tirai dengan kencang. Pergerakan lanjutan yang tak terduga;

Kilat tajam onyx mencekik sapphire. Sakura mematung sesaat, membeku terseret ke dalamnya.

Deg.

Apa-apaan. Ada..apa dengannya..?

"Haruno!"

Rasanya hampir tercekat kaget sampai mati. Sialan, apa yang barusan terjadi?

"Kau duduk sekarang atau keluar dari kelasku!?" bentakan kasar tak terelakkan, Sakura sukses membuat si guru penyabar jadi naik pitam.

Sial.

Menaruh pantat dengan tergesa, Sakura menarik cepat tasnya menjauh. Berat hati ambil posisi di sebelahnya, berakhir dengan keringat di pelipis.

Oke, selanjutnya apalagi?

Sakura bersiku frustasi di meja, jemari bergerak mengacak surainya kasar. Sial, tatapan itu..

Nampak familiar.. Dominan absolute..

"Hei."

Suara kursi digeser kecil bertepatan dengan bisikan halus itu. Nampak dekat, jaraknya tak sampai seperkian batas wajar.

"Bukan begitu cara menyapa orang," bongkahan katanya lolos dengan mulus, Sakura menoleh kaku; mendelik dari sudut mata.

"Begini," senyumnya ganjil, gesture ronggohan disaku terasa tak wajar. "Aku punya sesuatu, ingin coba?"

Telapak tangan disodorkan, bungkusan plastik bening terpantul cahaya.

What the fuck. Just happened here.

'Jangan bilang-' sial, mana mungkin!?

Tidak ada apapun di saku. Struk pom dan supermarket memang sudah dibuang, tapi yang punya coretan di plastik serbuk itu hanya dirinya.

.

.

.

_**To be continued.**_

_**A/N:**_

Tbh, didn't expect it will took this long just for one chap.. so forgive me, especially for this fckn strange writing style..

Okay, just lemme kno ur thoughts again, can i?


End file.
